Girl Meets Lake House
by Bubblebean98
Summary: Lucas invites Farkle, Riley and Maya to his lake house for spring break and they all have a wonderful time. LOL Did you fall for it, come on, it's me, something bad HAS to happen. READ AND FIND OUT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

"Hey," Lucas whispered to the girl in front of him, trying to get her attention "hey, Maya." He whispered louder, throwing screwed up bits of paper at her until she turned around.

Maya sighed, looking at the mess he had made of her desk as she turned around "What'd you want, in tryna listen here." She complained, rolling her eyes at him as she noticed him smirk.

"You," he chuckled softly "you never listen in class, especially not English." He mocked her "In fact, I think the only time I've ever actually seen you awake in English was when we had Harper as our teacher."

"Yeah, well, I don't have a choice, I get one more bad grade, I'm finished." She told him, turning back around as she noticed her teacher heading her way.

"Ms Hart, what are you doing?" Miss Braidy asked firmly.

"Sorry, Miss," Maya said respectfully "I was just stuck with something and Lucas here was helping me." She lied, covering for the pair of them; but mainly Lucas.

Miss Braidy was pleasantly surprised, she was so used to Maya AND Lucas being the disruptive ones in her classroom "Well, thank you, Mr Friar, that's very kind of you." She smiled briefly at Lucas before returning her attention to the blonde "As for you, young lady, you have detention."

"What, why?" Maya asked, shocked, she had been perfectly quiet the whole hour.

"We do our own work in high school, Miss Hart," her teacher declared "you will finish this with me after school." She told her, taking Maya's half-finished essay away.

"Thanks for that." She told him angrily, folding her arms on her desk, resting her head on top as she waited for class to be over "Screw this," she sighed under her breath, looking at the clock and realising she had another half an hour to wait in this class.

With no work to do whatsoever, Maya packed up her things and made her way to the door, but not before being called back by Miss Braidy.

"Ms Hart, where is it you think you're going?" She asked rhetorically, not expecting Maya to answer her back, rather just sit back in her desk.

"Study hall?" Maya shrugged, looking at her teacher as if it were the stupidest question in the world.

"But I haven't given my consent for you to go." Braidy sighed "Has another teacher given their consent, the principal perhaps?"

Maya saw it as a challenge to mention the principal in conversation like that "No," she answered innocently "but please may I have a hall pass to go to study hall?" She batted her eyelashes like a 5th grader, trying to get her own way without getting into too much trouble.

"No." Miss Braidy crossed her arms, deliberately writing a hall pass out, but quickly ripping it up and throwing it in the trash can to show Maya who was boss; or at least try.

"Oh," Maya frowned "in that case," she turned back around to walk out the door.

"Miss Hart, where do you think you're going?" Miss Braidy repeated her previous question from the beginning of the conversation.

"Study hall," she shrugged "with or without a pass, I'm outer here," she challenged her teacher smugly "I mean what are you gonna do, give me detention." Maya answered her back, leaving the class speechless and earning a small snigger from Lucas.

Maya wouldn't be that rude to any of her other teachers, well, maybe a little, but this particular one she really hated so she felt it necessary to call her out in front of the entire class, just to see the look on her face if anything, even if it got her detention for an entire month, it was worth it.

* * *

"Hey," Lucas caught Maya up, noticing her at the lockers as she waited for next period, and more importantly, Riley's class to finish so they could enjoy History together. Riley and Farkle had been put in a higher class than Maya so she was stuck with Lucas and Zay for a whole 2 hours a week; but fortunately for her, Zay was in Texas at the minute, taking early Spring Break, so it was just Lucas to contend with.

"Leave me alone," Maya told him angrily, slamming her locker and hearing a brief scream from Cory, which made her laugh a little as she walked down the hall from Lucas, but not enough to calm her down from the anger she felt against him right now.

"Maya, come back," he called after her as she stopped and waited for him to catch up "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"I know that." Maya said flatly, resting her foot against a locker behind.

"I was just counting how long we had left 'til class finished and I guess I got kinda bored." He told her honestly, trying to say sorry.

"Wow, fuckboy, you can count?" Maya said sarcastically, still pretty pissed off with him.

"Don't call me fuckboy," Lucas complained, making Maya smirk but it quickly dropped "how would you like it if I called you a whore?"

Maya was a little taken back by that but she stayed chill, making a mental note to get him back for that later "You can't call me what I'm not." She sing-songed, deliberately winding him up.

"No, I know you're not a whore." He tried to explain himself.

"Good." She said simply, inspecting her fingernails with false boredom, as she knew that was just another thing that got on his nerves.

"Listen, let me make it up to you, I'm going back to Texas for Spring Break and…" He started, being cut off by Maya.

"God, that is a treat, not seeing you for two weeks, best Spring Break ever, see you at Christmas." Maya mocked him, patting his shoulder teasingly before walking back to the entrance of Cory's classroom to wait for Riley, noticing other kids starting to come out of their classrooms.

"No, Maya," he groaned with annoyance "and besides, Spring Break is only one week." He corrected her.

"So?" She looked up at him "Does it make a difference to me, either way I'm stuck at my crummy apartment."

"Maya, for God sake," he raised his voice slightly, briefly losing his patience with her as she stepped back slightly, not even aware she was doing so, just subconsciously "I'm inviting you, Riley and Farkle to come and stay with me, we have plenty of guest rooms, and a lake out back." He explained excitedly.

Maya was unsure, she had been to Texas before, and although she had an amazing time there, probably one of the best weekends of her life, it was also the worst "I don't know, Ranger Rick" Maya frowned, a little hesitant to say yes "I'll have to think about it."

"Come on, it'll be fun." He elbowed her playfully.

"So, what are we talking about?" Riley and Farkle suddenly appeared out of nowhere Noticing the close proximity between the two, Riley got a little jealous, linking her arm with Lucas.

"Hey, Riley," he smiled at her sudden embrace "I was just talking about inviting you guys to my lake house for Spring Break but Maya's not so sure." Lucas told his friendship group.

"Maya, what's wrong?" Farkle asked, a little concerned for his friend, she looked kind of anxious, that wasn't an expression he was used to seeing on Maya.

"Nothing, I'm just not sure my mom would be able to afford the plane ticket, that's all." Maya lied, Farkle seeing straight through it but decided not to say anything.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Maya." Riley let go of Lucas' hand, surprising him slightly as she hugged her best friend instead "I'll ask my mom to pay for you, she won't mind." Riley reassured her.

"Okay, fine." Maya sighed, hugging Riley back as she realised she had no other excuse that she could share with the group "I'll go with you guys."

"Yay!" Riley yelled excitedly, jumping for joy as she let go of Maya "come on, let's go ask my dad?" she smiled brightly, grabbing Maya's hand and pulling her into Cory's classroom.

The boys decided to wait outside until the bell for class went, they didn't want to get involved in whatever speech Cory had somehow prepared this time.

"Dad." Riley walked into Cory's classroom with Maya, a beaming smile on her face "Lucas has invited us to his family's lake house for Spring Break. Are we allowed to go?"

"Great." Cory didn't sound so sure "Is this in Texas?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." Maya nodded "That's where Lucas is from."

"So, can we go?" Riley asked again.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Cory shook his head ferociously, freaking out "The last time you guys went to Texas you came back with feelings, you were all confused and pouty, this triangle has only just died, you are NOT bringing it back to life." He voiced exactly what Maya was thinking, but what she didn't want to say.

"Dad." Riley frowned "Are you kidding me, the triangle is dead, Lucas chose me, Maya's fine with that and we'll be fine."

"Yeah, Matthews." Maya agreed "Lucas and Riley are together now, the triangle is dead and…" Cory cut her off.

"What," he crossed his arms over his chest "you're telling me that now Riley and Lucas are together, you've suddenly lost all your feelings for him, Maya?" Cory questioned her.

"Urgh," Maya groaned "we've been over this, I only liked Lucas like that because I was Riley."

"Maya." Cory unfolded his arms, looking at her seriously.

"Come on, Maya," Riley gestured for the two to sit down as their classmates started to come in, Lucas included "we'll talk about it later with him."

"Riley," Cory frowned "I'm trying to talk to Maya."

"But, Dad," Riley whined "you're not talking to her, you're just asking stupid questions." Maya gave Riley a strange look, she knew Riley was getting a little frustrated with Cory's uncertainty with the end of the triangle, but Cory had every right to ask, they were asking to go all the way to Texas alone; well, with Farkle and Lucas to be exact, but it was still without him.

"Okay, whatever," Cory sighed "class is starting now anyway, so could the two of you take your seats, please." He frowned at his daughter.

* * *

"Miss Hart, could you stay behind please?" Cory asked as the bell rang.

"Okay." Maya said slowly, suspicious of Cory as she sat back in her desk

"Maya, you okay?" Riley asked, standing by the door as she waited for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Riles," Maya smiled warmly "I'll catch up with you, okay?"

"Okay." Riley quickly glanced between her father and Maya before walking away.

Cory closed the door before sitting on the table of Riley's desk, his eyes dead set on Maya.

"Look," Maya sighed "if this is about the homework then I'm sorry for not handing it in but…"

"It's not about the assignment, Maya, it's about Texas." He cut her off, saving her an excuse to come up with although she already had one, and it wasn't an excuse this time.

"Ah," she bit her lip "look, I know you're still making up your mind but I promise I'll look out for her, you know me, Matthews I won't let anyone hurt her," Maya explained softly, adding "no matter what part of the world we're in."

"Maya," Cory drew her attention "it's not Riley I'm worried about."

"Me?" Maya questioned "Why're you worried 'bout me?"

"I don't understand how all those feelings you had can vanish, Maya, that's why I'm worried." Cory told her truthfully.

"Urgh," Maya groaned, rolling her eyes in annoyance "we've been over this, I only liked Lucas because I was Riley, but I'm me now, I was only doing it to protect Riley." She explained, remembering hers and Josh's deep conversation in the bay window at the lodge.

"Yeah, I heard." Cory laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck "I just don't understand how you can fake that, I saw how upset the three of you were when you couldn't control the emotions you were feeling. You sure you're okay?" He summarised, noticing her picking up her bag to prepare to leave.

"Look," Maya stood up, throwing her backpack over her shoulder "I appreciate that you care, I really do but I'm fine, okay, I always am." She shrugged "Now may I go?" She asked respectfully "I kinda, mighta have detention now."

"Why?" Cory sighed, he thought Maya was getting better with her behaviour in class.

"Okay," Maya sat down on her desk, throwing her bag onto her back so she could leave straight away after explaining herself to Cory "so I didn't ACTUALLY do anything wrong this time, Lucas was tryna' get my attention by throwing paper at me," Cory frowned "so I turned around to shut him up but Miss caught me and thought I was being disruptive or whatever so she's making me complete my work with her this evening, after school." She explained thoroughly, making sure not to leave a speck of detail out.

"Well, has Lucas got detention too?" Cory asked, slightly annoyed with Lucas now.

"No," Maya almost burst out laughing, wondering why she covered for him in the first place "Mr Perfect doesn't get detention, remember?"

"Maya, he was thrown out of school, I don't think he's as perfect as you and Riley think." He told her honestly.

"Yeah, what did Ranger Rick do that was so bad?" Maya asked curiously, stalling time so she didn't have to attend her detention.

"He'll tell you when he's ready." Cory told her firmly, respecting Lucas' choices.

"Matthews, it's been like 2 years, I'm pretty sure he's not gonna tell us." Maya sighed.

"Okay, yeah, you have a point," Cory smiled in agreement "now you should probably go before she comes to find you." Cory warned her, still a little confused why she had detention for something so trivial.

"Thanks." She mumbled sarcastically, making her way to the door and pushing down the handle to open it.

"Oh and, Maya." Cory called back.

"Yeah?" She looked back around to him.

"Tell Riley she's allowed to go." He smiled.

"Will do." She smiled in return, kicking the ground nonchalantly before wandering off to find Miss Braidy's classroom.

* * *

"Guys," Maya smiled, seeing Riley, Farkle and Lucas sat in Miss Braidy's classroom "what're you doing here, where's Miss?"

"She went to find you." Lucas smirked, noticing the teacher coming up behind Maya with a huge frown on her face.

"Right," she sighed "now you've been so kind as to grace us with your presence, would you like to sit down?" Miss Braidy told Maya with authority.

"Yeah, okay." Maya shrugged, sitting at the desk next to Riley's and dumping her backpack underneath her chair.

"And, what are the three of you doing here, I don't remember giving you detention, in fact, I'm not sure if all of you are even in my class." She spoke frustratedly, eyeing up Farkle and Riley in particular.

"If you give Maya detention, then you give it to all of us." Farkle stated, crossing his arms in determination.

"For goodness sake," she sighed "this isn't a civil war, it's just detention, I'm sure Miss Hart can manage it quite fine without your help, thank you." She raised her voice slightly, writing "DETENTION" in capital letter on the chalk board behind her.

"Well, we're not leaving until she does." Riley spoke up, surprising everyone by her outburst, especially Miss Braidy.

"Okay, fine." She sighed in defeat, handing Maya her uncompleted essay from earlier in the day "You all want to be in detention, you can do the same assignment she is doing, that includes you, Mr Friar." She caught his eye as she handed each of them a text book and a blank piece of paper.

"But I already did this." Lucas complained, flicking through the textbook to the page number she had written on the board and the page he had already read many times.

"Too bad." Miss Braidy said coldly, returning to her desk as she typed up a presentation on her computer for tomorrows lesson.

* * *

"Hey, Riley." Maya leaned over when she was sure Miss Braidy wasn't looking.

"Yeah?" Riley looked up from her textbook.

"Your dad said we could go." Maya smiled, whispering softly as she noticed Riley's face light up with excitement.

"This weekend," Riley leant over to Maya "You, me, bathing suit shopping."

"Okay, Sunshine." Maya laughed slightly, trying to stay quiet so Miss Braidy wouldn't look up.

 **Author Note: Hey guys, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's so long, I don't expect all chapters to be this long, it's just for this one, I woke up this morning and couldn't stop writing, I think I need help :P Also, Maya is a little more laid back I'd say with her vocabulary in this fanfic, so there's going to be a bit of swearing.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who voted on the poll, I really appreciate it. I agree, I think GM The Big C needs a break too, so here we are, Girl Meets Lake House; I hope you enjoy it, you know the drill, please Review and tell me what you did or didn't like about it, I love reading your feedback, positive or negative, and I guess I shall see you next Sunday.**

 **See you next week…**

 **Bubblebean98**


End file.
